ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters 2-1
Ghostbusters 2-1 is the first issue in the second volume of the ongoing Ghostbusters comic book series by IDW Publishing.Erik Burnham Ghostbusters Fans post 11/12/12 Plot The Ghostbusters are gone, spirited away by some dastardly demons from another dimension! But spectral shenanigans haven't ceased in the city that never sleeps, meaning a new group will need to step up and don the proton packs. Will the New Ghostbusters be able to rescue their predecessors, or will they share the same fate?CBR February 2013 Solicitations 11/19/12 Cast New Ghostbusters Part One Janine Melnitz Kylie Griffin Pagan Special Agent Melanie Ortiz Ron Alexander Peter Venkman Husband of Arguing Couple Wife of Arguing Couple The Collectors Egon Spengler Winston Zeddemore Ray Stantz New Ghostbusters Jail Jaw Ghost Bav Neal Police Commissioner Walter Peck First Cop City Hall Police Mayor Ms. Stone Jail Guard Vigo In The Box Part One Icon Ghost Peter Venkman Ray Stantz Ralph Samhain Equipment New Ghostbusters Part One Proton Pack Particle Thrower Tobin's Spirit Guide Ecto-1a Trap P.K.E. Meter Compact Pack In The Box Part One Containment Unit Items Stay Puft Marshmallows Fox Hunt on Tiamat Island Wise Natural Potato Chips Anguished Stuffed Bear The Ravishing Red Prince Skull of Ivo Shandor Locations New Ghostbusters Part One Firehouse Ray's Occult Books Riker's Island Central Park Ritz Cafe Dana's apartment Winston's Apartment New York City Hall City Jail Collectors' Limbo In The Box Part One Firehouse Development On October 30, 2011, Tristan Jones hinted a character, Kylie Griffin, appearing Issue #5 will appear again in the year one slate of comics. Given there is a year two and three, there will be future appearances of this character. There will be an Extreme Ghostbusters-esque situation, but more like the Rookie from The Video Game. Basically, there could be extra people around to help like Janine throwing on a jumpsuit in the Real Ghostbusters.Cross the Streams Episode 20, 42 minute mark On July 25, 2012, Erik Burham hinted the FBI agent from Issue #11 may show up again.erikburnham Tweet 7/25/12 On August 28, 2012, Erik Burnham revealed he may do a Ghostbusters "replacements" team story one day but for now it was only in the stack of possibilities. Erik Burnham post Ghostbusters Fans 8/28/12 On October 16, 2012, an advertisement for February 2013 titled "The New Ghostbusters" was released. It stated the Ghostbusters were missing and promised an exciting new line-up. In the ad, behind Janine, are photographs of various characters that have appeared so far in the ongoing series. IDW Publishing Facebook 10/16/12 Chris Ryall Tweet 2/8/13 On November 9, 2012, more teaser images for "The New Ghostbusters" were released which revealed the line-up of replacements - Ron Alexander, Janine Melnitz, Kylie Griffin, and Special Agent Melanie Ortiz.IDW Tumblr 11/9/12Tom Waltz Tweet #1 11/9/12Tom Waltz Tweet #2 11/9/12 Tom Waltz Tweet #3 11/9/12Tom Waltz Tweet #4 11/9/12Tom Waltz Tweet #5 11/9/12 Erik Burnham hinted there will be an in-story reasoning for the new uniforms, and an in-story reaction from the ladies.Erik Burnham Ghostbusters Fans post 11/9/12 On November 13, 2012, Erik Burnham hinted #1 starts off with the Ghostbusters, both new and original, present, and both have problems to solve.Erik Burnham Ghostbusters Fans post 11/13/12 On November 14, 2012, IDW Publishing released a press release that confirmed Erik Burnham, Dan Schoening, and Luis Delgado were on the title. Schoening, in addition to Cover A-D, is also doing a "unique variant tribute cover only for loyal subscription box customers" Another variant is done by Xermanico. Story is confirmed to be about a new team stepping up after the original team is kidnapped by demons.IDW Publishing Press Release 11/14/12 On November 15, 2012, Erik Burnham later hinted Peter would be making a joke about Midwest America during the arc.erikburnham Tweet 11/15/12 On November 19, 2012, the February solicitations for IDW Publishing revealed the Subscription variant cover is a homage to Avengers #16.CBR February 2013 Solicitations 11/19/12 On November 28, 2012, Erik Burnham reported Dan Schoening turned in page one and noted "Ron Alexander has no hat. Mel is badass."erikburnham Tweet 11/28/12 On December 15, 2012, Erik Burnham revealed he just got the colors back on the first two pages of The Real Ghostbusters back up from Luis Delgado and posted a teaser.Erik Burnham post IDW Forums 12/15/12erikburnham Tweet 12/15/12 On January 4, 2013, Erik Burnham hinted some of the ramifications of the Ghost Smashers on ghost hunting will be covered in the first issue of the New Ghostbusters arc.Ghostbusters Wiki Interview with Erik Burnham 1/4/13 On January 18, 2013, in an interview, Erik Burnham hinted why the four new Ghostbusters will explained right away in Issue #1 and Ortiz will be visiting New York in #1 and witnesses Peter's abduction so she's determined to help find him.CBR Interview "Burnham Busts Up New Ongoing "Ghostbusters" Series" 1/18/13 On January 24, 2013, unlettered versions of page five, colored and uncolored, were posted by Chris Ryall.Chris Ryall Tumblr 1/24/13Chris Ryall Tweet 1/24/13Luis Delgado deviantArt Issue #1, Page 5 1/25/13 On February 11, 2013, Andrew Harmon revealed he worked on a few pages of Issue #1.Andrew Harmon Tweet 2/11/13 On February 12, 2013, a cover, credits and seven page preview was posted.CBR Preview 2/12/13 On February 12, 2013, a panel from Issue #1 was posted revealing the four Ghostbusters stranded in another dimension.IDW Interview with Erik Burnham 2/12/13 On February 13, 2013, Andrew Harmon posted an unlettered version of Page 16, one of the pages he colored. Originally, the other dimension was going to be done in black and white like the Twilight Zone. Ultimately, color was used. Dan Schoening colored the "sky" in the background while Harmon did everything else.Andrew Harmon Gallery, Page 16 2/13/13 On February 15, 2013, Erik Burnham posted a writer's commentary and annotations for Issue #1.Erik Burnham Tumblr "New Ghostbusters #1: Writer’s Commentary" 2/15/13 On February 27, 2013, Luis Delgado posted an unlettered version of page two of the The Real Ghostbusters back up story.Luis Delgado deviantArt 2/27/13 On August 11, 2013, Dan Schoening posted a thumbnail of page 18.Dan Schoening instagram 8/11/13 Trivia *The Diamond Order Code is DEC12 0404.IDW Publishing Press Release 11/14/12 *Originally, Jenny Moran was going to be the 4th new Ghostbuster.Erik Burnham Tumblr 2/15/13 *Cover Subscription Variant **Janine's Newspaper ***Front Page ****There is a photo of the panel when the Ghostbusters first enter Fantastic Land at the end of Volume One, Issue #5 ****There is a photo of the Phantom of the Opera from Volume One, Issue #13 ***Back Page ****An article mentions PCOC and Walter Peck ****An article headline "Waltz Calls Vote" is in reference to IDW editor Tom Waltz ****There is a photo of the Necronomicon from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Collect Call of Cathulhu" ****Above the photo of the Necronomicon is the "Oh My Gosh" headline from the Tombstone Epitaph special edition from the Real Ghostbusters episode "Ghost Fight at the O.K. Corral" ****There is a photo of Egon's sketch of the Central Park Twister from the Real Ghostbusters episode "Flip Side" **Front Desk ***The robot and purple lizard toys are from Peter's desk in the Real Ghostbusters episode "Citizen Ghost" ***To the left of the phone is the tape recorder from the Real Ghostbusters episode "Citizen Ghost" ***The lamp is from Peter's desk in the first movie ***A Proton Pack, Particle Thrower, and Trap are present **Shelves ***Behind Janine is a bag of Wise Natural Potato Chips like in the first movie ***On the top shelf, on the left, on top of a stack below Janosz Poha and Lou Kamaka's photos is the Barometric Analyzer from the Real Ghostbusters episode "Flip Side" ***The 1915 frame hanging up is from the first movie **Photographs of characters taken from specific issues in Volume One ***Starting from the Left ****Neal the cop from Volume One, Issue #5 ****Parkview doctor from Ghostbusters II/Volume One, Issue #13 ****Jim Silver/Idulnas from Volume One, Issue #2 ****Kylie Griffin from Volume One, Issue #6 ****Fire Chief Bales from Volume One, Issue #11 ****Mr. Thibodeaux from Volume One, Issue #10 ****Scotty from Volume One, Issue #5 ****Special Agent Jim Savage from Volume One, Issue #11 ****Ron Alexander from Volume One, Issue #13 ****Dani Shpak from Volume One, Issue #13 ****Eugene Visitor from Volume One, Issue #8 ***In the Middle ****Janosz Poha from Volume One, Issue #13 ****Lou Kamaka from Volume One, Issue #13 ****Alan Crendall from Volume One, Issue #1 ****Jimmy from Volume One, Issue #3 ****Tristan Jones from Volume One, Issue #3 ****Luis Antonio Delgado from Volume One, Issue #1 ****Tom Waltz from Volume One, Issue #3 ****Bav the cop from Volume One, Issue #5 ***On the Right ****Erik Burnham from Volume One, Issue #3 ****Dan Schoening from Volume One, Issue #2 ****Nurse Urdahl from Volume One, Issue #13 ****Roger Baugh from Volume One, Issue #8 ****Egon's Murdock-esque friend from Volume One, Issue #4 ****Jenny Moran from Volume One, Issue #13 ****Rookie from Volume One, Issue #13 ****Special Agent Ortiz from Volume One, Issue #11 ****Mayor of New York City from Volume One, Issue #9 ****DJ Fever from Volume One, Issue #12 ****Mayor of Seattle from Volume One, Issue #12 *Page One **Janine is wearing a classic outfit her animated counterpart wore on The Real Ghostbusters **In the background is a Proton Pack from The Real Ghostbusters **Atop the file cabinet is a Valentine's Day card from Roger Baugh. It refers to his pet name for Janine, "Twinkle" revealed in Volume One, Issue #8. **The three labels on the file cabinets reference characters from past issues and The Real Ghostbusters ***Abernathy: President of Generous Motors in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Don't Forget the Motor City" ***Carter: Family haunted by Boogieman in The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Boogieman Cometh" ***Dunbar: Boss at the Eastside Auto Salvage Yard in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Follow That Hearse" ***Fairless: Father who hired Ghostbusters in "Guess What's Coming to Dinner?" short in Haunted Holidays trade ***Lorne: Owner of Lorne's Greenhouse and Garden Center in The Real Ghostbusters episode "A Ghost Grows in Brooklyn" ***Meredith: Two boys targeted by Grundel in the Real Ghostbusters episode "The Grundel" ***Thibodeaux: Go between for Marie Laveau in Issue #10 ***Mr. Visitor: Egon's friend's father from Issue #8 and 16 **The Post-It note references the Real Ghostbusters Egon's nickname "Spookums" and mother Mrs. Spengler. **To the left of Kylie is a Big Greaser meal, seen in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Something's Going Around" *Page Two **The Ritz Cafe is a reference to an eatery of the same name frequented by Slimer on the Slimer! animated spin-off. **The Ritz Cafe is acting as a stand-in for the Tavern on the Green, seen in the first movie. **On the far right is the Spider Witch with her victim in the Realistic Version of the "Return to the Sedgewick" level. **Also witness to the kidnapping is the arguing married couple Egon ran tests on in Ghostbusters II **Ortiz refers to Peter as "Petey-O," a possible reference to Spider-Man *Page Three **The entity that attacks Peter is visually based on one of the Peoplebusters from the Real Ghostbusters episode "Flip Side" **The entity's pack and thrower is also visually based off a set from the Real Ghostbusters episode "Flip Side" *Page Five **Behind Egon are the Nintendo Ghostbusters II and New Ghostbusters II game arcades. **The marker Egon was using has Manx's name on it. **Winston was taken from his apartment, the first time it was scene in any medium and previously mentioned in Ghostbusters: The Video Game, the Realistic Versions. **Behind Ray is Pallo Mansion from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Look Homeward, Ray" *Page Six **Ecto-1a is parked outside 325. Based on the address and designs, the Ghostbusters are investigating at Dana Barrett's apartment building from Ghostbusters II. **The entity is based on the Jail Jaw Ghost accessory with Ray in Kenner's Fright Features line **The scene draws several parallels with Ray and Peter's first meeting with Slimer - the ghost drinking from a bottle, a Proton Stream missing it, and someone gets slimed. **Near the Jail Jaw Ghost after Melanie misses it are the watermelon, pork chop, and pizza from the Kenner Green Ghost toy. **In the refrigerator door is a Ecto-Cooler pouch. Above the refrigerator on the shelf are Stay Puft Marshmallows and a box of Cheez-It. In the refrigerator are Ghost in a Can on top shelf. **The contents of he refrigerator loosely resembles what was in Dana Barrett's in the first movie. *Page Seven **Kylie is wearing a Ray's gray jumpsuit from Ghostbusters II. **Behind Ortiz is the Foxhunt on Tiamat Island cursed artifact from Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions *Page Nine **On panel 2, the Anguished Stuffed Bear from Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions is on the table up above from Kylie **On panel 3, there is a '15' easter egg is on the mail lockers between Ortiz **Also on panel 3, behind Kylie is part of the Ravising Red Prince from Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions is seen on the wall. *Page 10 **The officers present from left to right are Bav & Neal from Volume One, Issue #5, the Police Commissioner from the first movie, Lieutenant Frump from The Real Ghostbusters, one of the cops who escorted the Ghostbusters to City Hall in the first movie, and one of the cops from the First Avenue incident in the second movie. **The police cars bear the emblem of Generous Motors from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Don't Forget the Motor City" **The license plate BDR529 is the license of the Bluesmobile from the Blues Brothers franchise. It is Dan Aykroyd's nod to the Black Diamond Riders on 529 Jarvis Street in Canada. *Page 11 **Peck's folder is labeled Project Proteus Unlimited. Proteus Unlimited was the name of Proteus' office in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" **Also on the folder are episode data about "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" *Page 12 **Peck's technical report on the Containment Unit has the addresses of the EPA and PCOC. **In addition to Peck, a D. Aykroyd, H. Ramis, and I. Reitman authored the report **The report was done on March 1, 1994, indicating it was done around the time of the first story arc. The biometric security panel was seen in Volume One, Issue #3. *Page 13 **By the Mayor is the crisis map the Police Commissioner utilized in the first movie **Also by the Mayor is the Gainsborough's Blue Boy from Volume One, Issue #9 a rendition painted by Janosz last seen in Volume One, #16 *Page 14 **The prison is the one from the first movie **Kylie looks at the blueprints to the Shandor Building from the first movie **The inmate is one of the extras from the prison scene **"Bilzerian was here" is a reference to Laurence Larry Bilzerian, a friend of Dan Aykroyd and an extra from the prison scene who is also in the background of this page.Dan Schoening instagram 8/11/13 **Peck arrives with the jail cop from the first movie *Page 15 **The limbo dimension is based on the Gozerian dimension designs from the first movie (seen in "Making Ghostbusters") and later utilized for the "Checking out the Library" level in Ghostbusters: The Video Game **Peter references to being possessed again like in Volume 1 Issue #7. Coincidentally, it also loosely parallels his predicament in The Other Side. **Peter refers to Rod Serling from The Twilight Zone *Page 17 **Peter jokes about "Peoplebuster," another reference to "Flip Side" **Winston refers to the various Sumerian deities the Ghostbusters have defeated from Gozer and on *Page 18 **Outside the Firehouse is a Noble's Salvage tow truck, a reference to the yard visited in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Lost and Foundry" **On the filing cabinet to the right of Peter's office is the Interdimensional Communicator from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Flip Side" **Next to Ortiz is the box of contaminated uniforms from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Citizen Ghost" **On the table next to the box is the Skull of Ivo Shandor from Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions. **Behind Peck is Peter's Psychology Doctorate from Columbia University. It appears he got it on June 14th, 1980 and one of the signatures seen is Slavitza Jovan, who portrayed Gozer. **The Vigo tapestry is still present *Page 19 **Behind Janine on the shelf are photos of Jenny and Dani, two of the Ghost Smashers from Volume 1 **Also behind is the bag of Wise Natural Potato Chips from the first movie **To the left of Wise is a The Nameless Book from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Russian About" **To the right of Wise is a copy of Spengler's Spirit Guide from Extreme Ghostbusters but with the font of Pagan Rituals & Ceremonies from "Casting the Runes" **On panel 3, another '15' easter egg is Peck's briefcase combo, seen beneath his right hand *Page 20 **Ron's file takes some of the PCOC material from Volume 1 Issue #14 **Ron's mugshot was taken on November 21st. **Ron was sentenced in December. The rest of the date is cut off at 2-something. **Behind Janine is Egon's Barometric Analyzer device from "Flip Side" *Page 22 **Ray refers to Egon's trip inside the Containment Unit in the Real Ghostbusters episode "Xmas Marks the Spot" *Page 23 **Ralph meets Samhain, who refers to him as "little one" *On page 8 of Ghostbusters 101 #3, in panel 3, the boxes by Kevin Tanaka references Volume 2 Issue #1 *On the Dramatis Personae Page 1 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3, the New Ghostbusters' bio mentions the events of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1. *The Ghostbusters: Spectral Shenanigans Volume 2 reuses the subscription cover for the front cover. External Links References Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series Gallery TheNewGhostbustersIssueOneCoverA.jpg|Cover A Preview GhostbustersIssue2-1CoverA.jpg|Cover A - Alexander TheNewGhostbustersIssueOneCoverB.jpg|Cover B Preview GhostbustersIssue2-1CoverB.jpg|Cover B - Melnitz TheNewGhostbustersIssueOneCoverC.jpg|Cover C Preview GhostbustersIssue2-1CoverC.jpg|Cover C - Griffin TheNewGhostbustersIssueOneCoverD.jpg|Cover D Preview GhostbustersIssue2-1CoverD.jpg|Cover D - Ortiz TheNewGhostbustersIssueOnePreview02.jpg|Cover RI Preview GhostbustersOngoingIssue2-1CoverRI.jpg|Cover RI GhostbustersOngoingIssue2-1SubCover.jpg|Subscription Variant Cover Preview GhostbustersIssue2-1SubVariantCover.jpg|Subscription Variant Cover GhostbustersOngoingVolume2Issue12ndPrinting.jpg|Second Printing GhostbustersOngoingVolume2Issue1Credits.jpg|Credits Page KevinTanaka18.jpg|Non-canon reference seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 Category:IDW Contents